Field
This disclosure relates to sorting a plurality of items. More specifically, it relates to systems and methods for high throughput sorting of items to a plurality of destinations.
Description
Quickly sorting a large plurality of items, however, is often difficult to do in an efficient and cost-effective manner. As one example, mail delivery operations can involve receiving, unloading, transporting, loading, and sorting thousands of items, which can include letters, flats, parcels, and the like, into trays or bins for further processing and/or delivery. The high volume of mail items processed and sorted increases the cost and complexity of the sorting means and methods involved. Inefficient sorting systems and methods can lead to significant losses of time and/or increased costs over the course of a day or year. Moreover, the sorting apparatuses themselves take up space in a processing facility, which can be limited.
Mail delivery is merely one example of an industrial application that relies on sorting and processing large quantities of items. Others can include, but are not limited to, retail operations with large inventories and high daily sales, high volume component manufacturers, such as consumer goods, baggage sorting, and importing operations with high volumes of imports needing sorting and receiving daily.